The present embodiments relate to an imaging apparatus for irradiating an object using x-rays.
Within the scope of medical imaging, the production of images of a patient with the aid of x-rays is an established method. A conical beam originating from an x-ray source may be directed at a planar detector. An image of the anatomy of the patient may be produced from the attenuation of the x-rays penetrating the patient.
Methods such as cone beam computed tomography, in which a plurality of planar x-ray irradiations that are rotated relative to one another are evaluated and calculated to form a three-dimensional image of the patient, are likewise known.
Radiation therapy devices that include a kV x-ray apparatus exist in order to be able to monitor the position of the patient and the tumor to be irradiated before or during a planned irradiation session. Due to the space requirement of the x-ray apparatus, the x-ray apparatus may not easily be arranged in an ideal position in the radiation therapy device. Radiation therapy devices having a kV x-ray apparatus that is arranged at right angles to the therapy beam are known, for example.
Another possibility of monitoring the position of the patient is the use of the MV therapy beam that penetrates the patient. The higher energy of the x-ray spectrum nevertheless causes a poorer image quality. In addition, during the irradiation using appropriate screening, the therapy beam is restricted to the target volume, which gives rise to a limited field of vision.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,072 B2 discloses a method, in which a target object is irradiated from different directions with a planar fan-shaped x-ray beam.